


First Meeting

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just basically pure fluff thats it, wheebyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: Wheein introduces Kkomo to someone very special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after a few jeongmis, here's a wheebyul!!

He’s gently pawing at her feet; looks up at her to get her attention.

“Behave, okay? She’s already nervous enough as it is.” Wheein says, wags her finger at him but her tone is as gentle as ever.

The doorbell rings and Wheein can see Kkomo tense up as he watches her jog over to the front door.

She has to tiptoe slightly to look through the peephole but she opens the door quickly enough and in stumbles a frazzled Byulyi, struggling to hold onto armfuls of items. Wheein can barely see the crown of the older girl’s head over the things she’s carrying.

“Give me _strength_ ,” Byulyi gasps, still holding onto her items. Wheein laughs as she closes the door and holds her hands out to help her. The older girl shakes her head, letting out a final grunt as she puts her gifts down on the couch and stretches.

“Byul, what is all this?” Wheein raises an eyebrow as Byulyi shrugs out of her leather jacket.

“Toys, duh.” She says. “Oh, and some treats for you too.”

“Toys? All of them?” Wheein laughs. “This is way too much, byul.”

“Well, I didn’t know what else to get him so I picked whatever looked good in the store.”

Wheein smiles as Kkomo timidly pops his head around the corner to look at the _foreign_ _thing_ in the living room. His ears perk up when Byulyi walks to Wheein’s side and lets out a loud gasp. Kkomo quickly moves back to hide in the shadows.

“Is that him?” Byulyi whispers.

Wheein nods. “Yup. Wanna carry him?”

“But he’s so _tiny_. Even tinier than you.” Byulyi squints her eyes at him. “What if I like, break a bone or something?”

“I hardly think you’re capable of breaking bones when you can’t even open a marker cap by yourself.”

Byulyi pouts. “I thought we were never going to bring that up again.”

“Kkomo,” Wheein calls, squatting and tapping the floor to get his attention. “C’mere!”

Byulyi watches in fascination as Kkomo pokes his head out at the mere sound of Wheein’s voice.

Kkomo leaps out and dashes to Wheein, much to their amusement. She quickly picks him up and stands before he can scramble away.

“Kkomo, this is Byulyi.” Wheein holds Kkomo gently and gestures to an awkwardly standing Byulyi.

“…Hi.”

“Just carry him already.” Wheein holds Kkomo, who slowly stills in her grasp as Byulyi approaches.

“How do I-“ Byulyi flails her arms, shuffles around the kitten like it has an infection, angling her arms in what she thinks is the correct way to hold him. “How about you just- ok wait, no- shit I touched his fur is he scared-“

“Oh my god here,” Wheein dumps Kkomo gently in Byulyi's arms, who is slowly but surely dying inside and switching to Panic Mode™.

Kkomo looks up.

Byulyi looks down.

Kkomo’s ears twitch.

Byulyi’s nose muscles crinkle.

“Hey there. I’m Moon Byulyi,” she says softly, nose booping his as she brings him up to her face level. Kkomo meows softly at the contact. “I’m your mommy’s girlfriend.”


End file.
